


Roommate pays for rent with her mouth

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: Your hot roommate is down on her luck and trying to make ends meet. As she seeks for help on rent payment, you agree to lend a generous hand, but on one catch...
Kudos: 1





	Roommate pays for rent with her mouth

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

[On the phone, agitated] 

A week, I promise, I can get it in a week!

You know how bad the job market is at the moment. I swear once I get hired I’ll pay the rent immediately.

Just please don’t kick me out, okay?

[Phone hangs up.]

Yeah, it’s the landlady again. 

I already owe my parents a lot, and I’m running short on savings as well. 

[sincerely] I know it’s a lot to ask you, but can you pay for my part of the rent in advance? I promise I’ll get it back to you as soon as possible.

I know this isn’t the first time you've done this, but I’ve never bailed on you, have I?

Please, you’re such a kind person, would you cover for me just one more time?

No! You know she’ll just evict me if I can’t pay upfront! 

Come on, do you really want your roommate to leave? I won’t be here on movie nights if I can’t afford my rent.

Think of all the benefits I can give you. I’ll do your laundry and cook for you. I’ll basically be your maid!

[innocent] I don’t understand. What more could you possibly want?

[short pause]

Oh, shit. I didn’t know that. I feel bad for you. Not getting laid for so long must be killing you.

[short pause]

[The reality dawns on her. Her voice quiets down.] 

Oh, I see. That’s what you were talking about.

[submissively] I understand. Completely.  
  
I’ll be your freeuse toy and satisfy your sexual needs. Anytime and anything you want, I’ll be sure to pleasure you.

Yes, I can wear sexy lingerie. And whatever slutty uniforms you buy for me. You want me to cook for you in those revealing aprons? No problem.

You could use me like your cum rag. I’ll wear your jizz on my face all day if you want me to. You *control* me.

You need to stop thinking of me as your roommate. Think of me like an object, not a person. I have no purpose other than to serve you and make you orgasm. I’m no different from a fleshlight.

[excited] Yeah, bank transfer would be nice. Paypal can work as well.

[short pause]

Yeah, I got it! You’re so sweet, I know you’d do this for me!

[He suddenly pulls her in for a long kiss]

[shocked] Mmph! No, I wasn’t fighting back. I’m just surprised, keep going.

[passionate making out sounds]

God, I can feel your bulge pushing up against me… Dying to be set free…

Do you want my mouth or my pussy, babe?

Sure thing, let me get on my knees for you.

[She unzips him]

Wow, I didn’t know you were hiding this from me the whole time, roomie.

I better get used to it. I know I’ll be having it inside me. A lot.

How would you like your blowjob?

Got it. One sloppy blowjob, coming right up.

Let me kiss it and worship it first… [kisses]

[licking and slurping noises. Improvise a blowjob for the next minute.]

And take in the tip… Then watch the shaft disappear bit by bit...

Sorry, babe. I’ll keep my hands behind my back and serve you with only my tongue.

Is that much better? You can try pushing it in deeper, I don’t mind. 

[she talks with her mouth full for the next part.]

There, move your hips forward and build a rhythm…

Grab my hair and hold my head down. Don’t worry if I gag a little.

[loud gags and deepthroat noises]

[panting] Sorry… I just need to… Come up for air… Mmph!

[Improvise some violent facefucking sounds for the next minute.]

God, that was so intense. I hope it’s sloppy enough for you. See how my face is covered with your pre-cum?

I agree, babe. I don’t deserve to wear clothes when I’m serving you.

Let me get this T-shirt and skirt off. 

I’ll turn around so you can see exactly what you’ve paid for. Examine me, and touch me. Take a close look at your personal freeuse fucktoy.

[chuckles] Oh, babe. You have such a sweet mouth.

I’ll work very hard to put this body to good use. Don’t you worry about that.

Mmm. That sounds hot. I’ll stuff my panties in my mouth so I can taste how wet I am.

[short pause. She talks muffled for the next part.]

[muffled moans as he inserts]

You feel so good… Deeper, I wanna feel every inch of you.

[improvise some sex noises and moans for the next minute.]

[she talks normally now.]

God, I would’ve bit my tongue off if I didn’t have my mouth full of panties. You feel amazing.

Faster, babe. Use me however you want…

You’ve been wanting this for so long, haven’t you?

All this time I’ve been wearing too little at home, teasing you as I come out of the showers…

I enjoy it. I enjoy your hungry gaze on me, like I’m some kind of fuckdoll.

I know you’ve been dying to have me, to own me.

And now you get to do exactly what you want to me. To use me for your pleasure and enjoyment.

God, that’s the spot! [loud moans as she orgasms] Fuck!

[confused] Why… Why did you pull out? It was getting so good…

Okay, um, I’ll put my panties back on.

There. I’ll pull it down just enough to fit your cock in.

Fuck, it feels so good when you rub the head over my clit like that.

Do it again, please. You can’t torture me like this.

[loud moans]

Here, let me use my hands to help you finish.

Cum for me, babe. Cum for me because I did such a great fucking job at serving you. I’m a great little fucktoy, aren’t I?

There we go! Get that thick load all inside my panties.

[licking and sucking on her fingers]

You taste so good. You have to finish inside my mouth next time.

I’ll pull my panties up and carry it with me for the rest of the day.

You wanna have a peek?

See? It’s all sticking to my pussy. There’s a puddle of your cum in my panties.

You know what? Let me get my latex shorts and wear it over my underwear.

[short pause]

Oh, God. It feels so tight. I promise you not a single drip would leak out.

Moving around is so weird. Your cum is soaking my pussy from underneath.

But I can get used to it. It lets me know that you own me now.

Thanks for helping me out with rent. You’re an amazing roommate.

[kisses]

[whispers] And an amazing sex partner as well.

Sure, check back in two hours and see how well I’ve been storing your cum inside my panties. You can donate some more if it dries up. [chuckles]

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
